Chosen Realm (episode)
The Enterprise is hijacked by a group of religious extremists who worship the mysterious spheres in the Expanse. Summary ''Enterprise'' comes to the aid of a Triannon vessel that has been disabled by spatial anomalies in the vicinity of a Delphic Expanse sphere. The Triannons are a group of religious pilgrims led by Pri'Nam D'Jamat that venerate the spheres and their Makers. They believe that the Delphic Expanse is the "Chosen Realm" of the Makers, and that the anomalies ("the Makers' Breath") are reshaping it into a paradise. D'Jamat seizes control of the ship through organic explosives implanted in the bodies of all of his followers. His plan is to take Enterprise back to Triannon and end a religious war that has consumed his people for a century. D'Jamat also wiped out the ship's database deleting 19.3 XB of information on the spheres and demands they select a crewmember to die for the act of desecrating them. Captain Jonathan Archer chooses himself, and the Triannons are tricked into thinking Archer was disintegrated, when in reality he was dematerialized by the transporter. Beamed into a maintenance shaft, Archer begins fighting back against the Triannons; he assists Phlox in developing a gaseous agent to nullify the organic explosives. Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed free the MACOs and take back the ship, partially with the help of a Triannon couple who no longer believe what D'Jamat preaches (Yarrick and Indava). Before Archer can seize the ship, however, D'Jamat destroys two of the four ships in a convoy of the enemy sect. ]] Archer returns D'Jamat to Triannon, where he reveals that the war is already over; their world had been devastated months ago while D'Jamat was gone. Memorable Quotes "You wanted to kill someone? Kill ''me." : - '''Archer', to D'Jamat "My people have certain...customs regarding death. There's a device on board - we use it to dispose hazardous materials...but, on rare occasions, when the situation arises, we've also used it for executions...It's considered humane." : - Archer, tricking D'Jamat into "executing" him by transporter "This won't end here." : - Archer s "last words" to D'Jamat, on the transporter pad "What's wrong?" "We've just begun this mission, and already, three people are dead." "And that bothers you..." "Shouldn't it?!...These people are not our enemy!" "They are non-believers...that makes them our enemy!" : - D'Jamat and Yarrick "When you question me, you question the Makers...and there's a word for that: heresy...When you begin to sympathize with the enemy, you risk becoming the enemy." : - D'Jamat, to Yarrick "As long as people like D'Jamat dictate what's true and what isn't... all you'll ever have is war." : - Archer, to Yarrick "These people you're fighting... what makes them heretics?" "We believe the Makers created the Chosen Realm in nine days. They believe it took ten." "For ''that, you've been at war for over a century?!" : - '''Archer' and Yarrick "There'll be an extra helping of snow beetles for you tonight, young lady." : - Phlox, to his pet Pyrithian bat, after the animal distracts the Triannon guard long enough for the doctor to sedate him "Go ahead, try to blow yourself up. I'll wait." : - Captain Archer, after informing D'Jamat the organic bombs carried by his followers had been neutralized "All that matters is the sacred truth." "You want truth? I'll show you some truth." : - D'Jamat and Archer, just before the Triannon are shuttled to the surface of the planet "Both sides have been decimated. There are no major cities left. Millions... are dead. Your faith was going to bring peace? Here it is." : - Captain Archer, to D'Jamat, as they witness the devastation on Triannon (the last line of the episode) Background Information *Both Conor O'Farrell and Gregory Wagrowski guest-starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. O'Farrell played Jeff Carlson in and Wagrowski played Captain Solok in . *A pewter brooch worn by the Triannon was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. *This episode has some similarities to the TOS episode . **The warring Triannon factions have tattoos on opposite sides of their face similar to the Cheron native - like Bele and Lokai being black and white on different sides, this comes from a distinction which would be considered trivial by most outside observers. ** Both episodes feature the Enterprise being commandeered by one of the warring factions. ** Both episodes involve the Captain threatening the destruction of his own ship (Kirk via self destruct, Archer via disabling the weapons while the ship is under attack). **Both episodes end with the destruction of the warring factions' home world. *This is the third time we see the emergency bridge in the warp nacelle in use. The other episodes are and . Links and References Starring *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Conor O'Farrell as D'Jamat *Vince Grant as Yarrick *Lindsey Stoddart as Indava *Tayler Sheridan as Jareb *David Youse as Nalbis *Gregory Wagrowski as Ceris Co-stars *Matt Huhn as ND Triannon *Kim Fitzgerald as Crewman Uncredited co-stars *Ron Balicki as a Triannon *Jorge Benevides as R. Azar *Jackson Bolt as Triannon *Autumn Leigh Brown as a crewman *Jason Collins as R. Ryan *Mark Correy as Alex *Shawn Crowder *Hilde Garcia as Rossi *Ricky Lomax as W. Woods *Aouri Makhlouf as a medical crewman *Dorenda Moore as S. Money *Lidia Sabljic as a command division crewman *Paul Sklar as R. Richards *Chris Torres as B. Moreno *Breezy or Windy as Porthos *Unknown actor as Lyaal References abortion; biohazard; cloaking barrier; Delphic Expanse sphere; distress signal; EPS manifold; god; heresy; Holy Regiments; Janaran tea; Makers; malnutrition; Muratas Cluster; mythology; organic explosive; Orgoth; pilgrimage; Pri'Nam; Pyrithian bat; religion; snow beetle; suicide; text message; transporter; Triannon; Triannon (planet); Triannon Civil War; Triannon vessel; XB |next= }} Category:ENT episodes cs:Chosen Realm de:Das auserwählte Reich es:Chosen Realm fr:Chosen Realm ja:ENT:選ばれし領域 nl:Chosen Realm